1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to managing a suite of services in a distributed computer system, and in particular managing an interactive television system suite of services provided to a group of client subscribers.
2. Summary of the Invention
Interactive television systems can be used to provide a wide variety of services to viewers. Interactive television systems are capable of delivering typical video program streams, interactive television applications, text and graphic images, web pages and other types of information. Interactive television systems are also capable of registering viewer actions or responses and can be used for such purposes as marketing, entertainment and education. Users or viewers may interact with the systems by ordering advertised products or services, competing against contestants in a game show, requesting specialized information regarding particular programs, or navigating through pages of information.
Typically, a broadcast service provider or network operator generates an interactive television signal for transmission to a viewer's television. The interactive television signal may include an interactive portion consisting of application code or control information, as well as an audio/video portion consisting of a television program or other informational displays. The broadcast service provider combines the audio/video and interactive portions into a single signal for transmission to a receiver connected to the user's television. The signal is generally compressed prior to transmission and transmitted through typical broadcast channels, such as cable television (CATV) lines or direct satellite transmission systems.
Typically, the interactive functionality of the television is controlled by a set-top box connected to the television. The set-top box receives a broadcast signal transmitted by the broadcast service provider, separates the interactive portion from the audio-video portion and decompresses the respective portions of the signal. The set-top box uses the interactive information, for example, to execute an application while the audio/video information is transmitted to the television. The set-top box may combine the audio/video information with interactive graphics or audio generated by the interactive application prior to transmitting the information to the television. The interactive graphics and audio may present additional information to the viewer or may prompt the viewer for input. The set-top box may provide viewer input or other information to the broadcast service provider via a modem connection or cable.
In accordance with their aggregate nature, interactive television systems provide content from numerous service providers in various different communication protocols that must be understood by the client or viewer who receives the information from the broadcast service provider/network operator. Typically the client is a set top box with a processor possessing limited processing power. There is a need for an architecture that provides a comprehensive management solution for regulation of content, advertising and E-Commerce in an interactive television environment. There is also a need for a comprehensive architecture that provides adaptive control of access, content and scheduling in an interactive television environment. There is also a need for monitoring service provider and the platform connection of and content integrity provided to the interactive television system.